The present disclosure relates generally to metamaterials and methods of making the same.
It has been found that a large non-linear optical response may be achieved in some inorganic materials. The non-linear characteristics of such materials, may, however, have relatively small values. Furthermore, the manufacturing of such materials may be relatively costly and complex. Still further, with inorganic materials, it may be difficult to achieve a desirable combination of larger values of non-linear characteristics, desirable values of negative refractive indices, and the ability to produce flexible and relatively inexpensive structures.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a material having relatively large values of non-linear optical properties, that is capable of forming flexible structures and offers the possibility of engineering a desirable negative index of refraction at a particular frequency that may have a higher harmonic when compared to incident light.